


Nostalgia

by holdenjugfieldiii



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Smut, betty marries archie, serpent Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdenjugfieldiii/pseuds/holdenjugfieldiii
Summary: Betty Cooper got all she wanted; she married Archie, has two beautiful redheads, does regular lunch dates with Veronica and works with her doting husband at Andrews’ Construction. Yet, the memory of her loner turned Southside Serpent boyfriend from high school lingered in her deepest, darkest memories… until he returns.





	Nostalgia

Betty Andrews dropped off little AJ and Andrea at Riverdale Elementary School before driving her silver mom van down to the construction site. Archie had landed a big deal with Lodge Industries, it didn’t hurt Betty’s best friend was the CEO, on the land that the poisonous Thorn Hill once stood on. The land had been untouched since the fire almost twenty years ago. Lodge Industries and Andrews’ Construction was going turn the property into luxury condominiums and exercise the old demons planted in the soil. Not like Riverdale needed more rich snobs, Betty had thought.

  
But before any of that could happen, Betty needed to drive up the paved road that led to her work trailer and the bare bones of her husband’s project. The trailer was empty when she entered and Archie’s father’s old construction hat was no longer on the wall. Her red headed husband must have wanted to get the crew started early. It was late September in Riverdale, and the crew would need to work triple time to get the project where it needed to be before the ground froze.  
The blonde unpacked her posh briefcase, a present from Veronica, before sitting down and beginning to go through payroll. She remembers around this time twenty years ago when Jason Blossom’s body was found on the chilled shores of Sweet Water River. It had sent her and her friends on an adventure that brought people together and tore them apart. Betty and her first real boyfriend, Jughead Jones III, were among the people torn apart. It was a perfect cocktail of darkness that had turn Jughead into his father, a Southside Serpent. She had not seen him nineteen years, two months, and twenty-one days. No one had seen him since then. He permanently rooted himself on the Southside and dared not cross. It was like he was a dog with a shock collar.

  
That’s why Betty Andrews almost pissed her designer skirt when Jughead Jones III swung open the trailer door. He had on heavy combat boots, his weathered old beanie and chains on his tattered Southside Serpent jacket that tinkled when he walked to her desk. She wondered idly if that was the same jacket he got that night the Serpents came to his house and interrupted them having sex. They didn’t completely cock block the two lovers— she believed him when he said he was a Serpent for protection and let him take her virginity. When he started making shady deals in back alleys and kept his lips tight about everything, she knew he really became a snake. He became his father.  
He certainly filled out the jacket much better than he did when he was sixteen. His face was hardened, his shoulders broad and face scruffy. She knew he would grow up handsome like his father. But his beauty didn’t distract from the fact he dropped an old black duffle bag full of cash on her desk.

  
“Jughead?” Was all she could manage. This moment had played this moment so many times in her head, seeing him again. Betty would hug him and punch him and thank God he was safe. Instead she sat like a scarecrow. Her lips were numb and her arms were tingling. It’s like all of life’s answers were in front of her, she just had to ask the right questions, but couldn’t speak. As a matter of fact, Betty had several questions, like what the hell was he doing at Thorn Hill, why was he dropping money in front of her, and… was he seeing someone?

  
He nodded with that old lopsided grin that used to make Betty swoon. His face showed that he had expected her to act this way. Speechless and in awe. The way she used to act in the privacy of her pale pink bedroom, with his black hair and signature beanie between her white thighs.

  
“Every great villain makes a reappearance,” he smiled, his voice surprising Betty with how low and careful his words sounded. “The snake slithers back to Riverdale.”  
He still spoke like a writer.

  
“You were never the villain, Jughead,” Betty shook her head, already done with the conversation. Her mind was already spinning with reasons for Jughead’s return and his money. Trying to buy out Archie? Bribe for shutting down the project on Thorn Hill?

  
“You made me feel like one,” Jughead’s straight face didn’t falter, but his voice sounded small like when they had their fights back in high school towards the end of it all.  
Betty didn’t have a response for what he said. Because back then, she had believed he was a villain. He was running drugs she later found out. But with time comes understanding. The Serpents were his family. The only semi-functional family he had and he would do anything to help them. Just like she would do anything to protect AJ and Andrea. But this was no longer about her, or about her and Jughead.

  
“Is Archie available? I want to talk to him about a deal,” Jughead said.

  
“No, he’s not available. He’s on site. I’m part of the company, you can speak with me about the deal,” Betty smiled with a hint of the old warmth Jughead felt back in high school. When she touched him, that was he could say to describe how he felt. Warm. And Jughead was hardly speechless.

  
“Alright then. I gathered enough money to buy the old drive in. I already had a discussion with Veronica and she is accepting my offer. Now, I’ve come to Archie to hire him for the construction.”

  
Betty scoffed and stood on her nude heels. None of this seemed plausible. Veronica, her bestie, would have told her if her first love was back on this side of town and had enough money to buy such a valuable piece of land.

  
“Veronica would have told me,” Betty accused.

  
“I swore her to secrecy.”

  
“What do you plan to put there?”

  
“Rebuild the Twilight.”

  
Jughead was still the hopeless romantic, the nostalgic loser who just want to find a home. Betty sympathized with him. There were moments when she sits in the fancy restaurant where Pop’s once stood and craved the smell of grease wafting from the kitchen and the taste of classic vanilla slurping down her throat. She often revels in those memories of high school… the memories of Jughead. He understood on a level Archie was never able to. He had unwavering belief in her and accepted her emerging darkness. Betty reminded herself that it was unfair that she didn’t accept his.

  
“It took you twenty years to get the money?”

  
“I’m not The fucking Penguin from Batman, Betty. You think I’m some kingpin. I’m still Jug,” he shrugged. “I’ve always been him. The one you grew up with. The one you once loved.”

  
Betty finally came out from behind her desk. It was her layer of protection that she used to hopefully keep her from what she wanted to do since his rugged frame entered the trailer. But the doe eyed pleading of twenty years ago, the same eyes that begged her not to leave him, now begged her for something else. He wanted to rebuild the Twilight to make things go back to the way they were before.

  
And in that moment, with the chill outside of impending winter, with her husband outside those doors, with a Southside degenerate in front of her, she too wanted things to go back to the way they were before.

  
Jughead read it in her eyes. He read her like a book he wrote himself. He knew every word, but he was impressed how they took on a shape of their own.

  
“I’m sorry, Juggy,” Betty said, stepping ever so closer to him. He smelled like pine.

  
“You know when you use to call me Juggy it made me weak,” his voice was barely above a whisper.

  
Betty was even lower, “I know.”

  
Jughead’s callused hands gripped Betty’s face and pulled her pouty lips to his. As soon as they made contact, it was like they were in FP’s trailer again, that rainy night, full of love, lust, and teenage hormones. Betty stopped the kiss only for a moment to swipe credit card statements and timecards and Jughead’s money, all for her husband’s business; onto the floor so she could back up onto the cheap desk and pull the dark-haired man’s hips closer to her’s by hooking her hips around him.

  
The old lovers wasted no time in shedding Jughead’s jacket, ripping off his ripe beanie and shedding Betty’s beige blazer as their lips kissed each other swollen. With the blazer gone, Jughead had open access to Betty’s neck, which he fully took advantage of. His suctioned kisses left saliva along her neck and down her chest. She knew she would be purple and have some explaining to do, but at this moment, it was her and Jughead, trapped in the time machine of the trailer; back in high school with high stamina and insatiable desire for one another’s bodies.

  
Betty did the honors in raising Jughead’s arms and taking off his plain white tee. She paused to take in his chest. This was not the body of a boy—but the body of a man who has seen the darkness. Despite almost being forty, his chest was tight and black hairs splintered down his stomach and into his black jeans. She raked her fingers over his chest and he smiled like a Colgate commercial because he knew that she was impressed. Archie may have been hot in high school, but that was high school. Archie may have married the only woman Jughead had ever loved, but right now, the sight of his body alone was leaving his former best friend’s wife breathless.

  
He picked up where they left off and unbuttoned her slick polka dotted blouse to reveal a white lace bra. Her nipples were hard and begging for Jughead to release them. He noted how quickly he took her bra off compared to when they were teens, but her eyes went blurry when he took a pink nipple in between is lips and tugged on the other with his fingers. He looked up at her as he sucked on her breast, and that look of innocence he had in his eyes as he had a mouthful of her tit made Mrs. Andrews groan and slide off her skirt without warning. Her underwear went too; there wasn’t any more time for foreplay. It seemed like her life depended on Jug’s cock being inside her. Jughead wanted to savor this moment, he doubted there would ever be another in the history of Riverdale, but Betty’s dragged Jughead’s pants and boxers down without asking permission. She found herself on her knees in front of his member. It was longer than she remembered, thicker too, but she was ready for it. She gave a few appreciative licks to his bulbous head, making Jughead’s moans rumble throughout his body and down to his groin. Betty smiled at the effect she still had on him.

  
Betty resumed her position on her desk and laid there in only a pair of heels, lips swollen and parted, begging for Jughead. The little hairs around her scalp fell loose from her ponytail and curled, framing her face like a pair of hands. Jughead put his hands there instead and held her face as he entered her. It had been twenty years since he had found himself here, nestled inside the white-hot heat of Betty’s vagina, but it felt like he never left. They just stayed like that for a few minutes.

  
This is where she was supposed to be. This is where she imagined herself twenty years ago on a September day much like this. Jughead’s place is in between Betty’s legs, looking at her adoringly like he is now. He still loved her, and although she didn’t want to, she never loved Archie like she does Jughead. They couple could no longer take the heat of one another Jughead started to send lazy thrusts into Betty. It wasn’t lazy in the way of not caring, but lazy in how it was slow, how his entire length pulled out and dove back in at an excruciating pace so she felt every pulse and vein throughout his loving cock. Betty was seeing stars, those yellow cartoon ones, when he fucked her so expertly. She sat up so their bodies could be as close as possible. She pulled him closer and squeezed like she was trying to squish them together until they became one. Jughead gradually sped up until he was a piston firing into her twenty years of built of love, hate and loneliness. His right hand found her clit and rubbed forceful circle around the bundle of nerves as their mouths engaged in wet kiss and licks.

  
Betty let loose first, crying out Jughead’s name certainly and lovingly. Knowing that she needed this just as much as he did made his cock pour all of its love into her. Their bodies were sweaty and heaving, but the two didn’t move. Jughead pulled out from her but Betty wouldn’t let him go.

She kissed the shell of his ear before she whispered, “I’m not making the same mistake twice, Jughead. I’m not letting you go again.”


End file.
